This invention relates generally to printing of value indicia, and more particularly to operation of personal postage stamp printers.
Personal postage stamp printers have been proposed. With such printers, postal customers, after prepayment of postage, may be allowed to print adhesive postage stamps. According to some proposals, the postal customers may be permitted to create or supply a custom image to be incorporated as part of the postage stamps.
To achieve widespread acceptance of personal postage stamp printers, it may be desirable that the cost of the devices be kept very low. Consequently, it may be desirable that personal postage stamp printers incorporate a low cost printing technology, such as black and white thermal printing. However, prospective customers may find the concept of personal stamp printing more attractive if the stamps they produce were to include color images.